bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grief: The Ultimate Change of Heart
Mourning Dark clouds loomed over the horizon of Yuurei Oukoku, coloring the sky a gloomy gray. Without the presence of light, the city looked even more mechanical, the citizens, at least at a distance, looking like automatrons. Workers were scrambling to pick up the mess that had been left behind the morning before, cleaning up the gore and corpses that littered the ground. However, they could never scrub the crimson completely out of the streets, making one of the killer's prophecies come true - a red color to the sidewalk. There would be silent mournings for the brave men who fought and died for the sake of Yuurei. There would be even fewer people to mourn the killer. And that few was the small family of Kurosaki, gathered around a makeshift grave in their backyard. Nearly all of them were present, wearing blackened clothing just for this moment. The environment did all it could to enhance the grim moment, ready to rain upon them with its own liquid tears. Ahatake was looking down at the gravestone they had put for Tereya, Ryuka's words in his ears. "Haven't you considered the fact that she just may be still alive?" He questioned, folding his arms across his chest. "I mean, according from what you told me, you just took a hundred of those fucking bullets and lived. Surely, a measly one such as that couldn't have killed Tereya, now could it?" Could Tereya be alive? "You were a bit harsh at times..." Kyuui had stepped up to the grave, looking down on it with a solemn expression. "But, once we got to know you, it turned out you had a much deeper side to you than we had ever expected. You were willing to trust in us with your feelings, and I'm grateful that I had the opportunity to learn more about you." Blinking a few tears from her eyes, she stepped back into the crowd in order for anyone else to speak their piece. Midoriko got up, and her gray cat followed her. "Kaa-san...I can't really think of anything to say here. I never was an eloquent speaker. But I will say I was thankful for all the time you spent with us even if you weren't the...kindest woman around. Rest in peace." She mumured and Haiiro meowed as he followed her back to her seat. Ahatake stood up and walked over to the grave marker. "Tereya..." He murmured. "I'm sorry...if your death was my fault. Perhpas Taiki was right. I should have grabbed you and ran. Maybe my love of fighting did cloud my judgement on this. I enjoyed the time we spent together, even though I wasn't the most well behaved during out first encounters." He sighed and looked up. The sky itself could have been paying it's respects. "I love you Tereya. And I am sorry.." He went to sit back down but Aoi did go to take a stand near the marker. On closer inspection, it seemed like she was crying, tears streaming from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "...it's starting to rain." Thankfully, it wouldn't be seen due to Kyuui's grim observation. "We should go in." Ahatake murmured. "Before you and Aoi catch a cold." Midoriko picked up Haiiro. "And I've been away from Kibou for too long. Do you mind if I go back to Kyashi's?" "No I do not mind." Ahatake replied. "Thanks." She said and dashed off, Haiiro in her arms. "...where's Dad?" Kyuui questioned, taking a place beside Ahatake before they went into the house. Ahatake's Hollowfied eyes turned to look at his granddaughter. His eyes had been like that since Tereya's death. "I'm not sure.." Ahatake said slowly. Kyuui immediately shrunk back upon his ghostly gaze. Her own saddened expression had immediately faded into one of fear and shock as she stumbled back, almost as if he was going to attack her for asking such a question. Only for a second she could not find her own voice. "I...I'm sorry, Ojii..." She muttered shakily. "I won't say any more..." Ahatake looked puzzled at her expression. "Is something wrong Kyuui?" "Y...your eyes..." "What do you mean?" Ahatake asked. Aoi threw him her compact and Ahatake opened it. "Oh." He looked even more puzzled. "How long have these eyes been like this..?" "They've been like that though the funeral..." Kyuui said, eyes looking downcast again. She folded her arms across her chest. "Haven't you noticed?" "No." Ahatake replied, still puzzled by his eyes as he threw the compact back at Aoi. "This is disturbing." "Well, it's creeping me out!" Kyuui said, a little distraught. "Do something about your Hollow, or whatever!" Her voice was slightly harsh, but it was clear she couldn't really control herself at the moment. Ahatake laughed at his granddaughters fear. "Just get used to it. I'll see what I can about it later." Though it did little to convince Kyuui, it managed to silence her for the moment. She had a rather skeptical look on her face. "I'm going to go look for Dad. He hasn't been around since this morning..." She announced. "I'll tag along." Aoi replied, her eyes red and puffy. "...you know... he's your son." Kyuui spoke softly, carrying a rather mature tone as she addressed her grandfather. "He might be as affected as you are about it. Could you come along with us?" She asked, almost pleadingly. Ahatake's eyes swiveled her in her direction. "No." Was all he said and he walked off. He disappeared, and out of frustration, Kyuui stamped her foot. "I...I can't believe him! How can he be so selfish at a time like this?!" She snapped angrily, turning towards her sister. "C'mon, Aoi! We're going to go and find 'im." "Mhm." Aoi replied, rubbing her eyes. "He can't be far." Taiki It was indeed not too far from the place that he was found. When the two daughters located their father, they found him sitting under the shade of a tree, a book in his hand. His expression was hidden, for his hair had fallen under his eyes. For someone that was supposed to be grieved, he seemed to be keeping his emotions in check - something which disturbed Kyuui as she and Aoi made their way towards him. Aoi was silent, so Kyuui spoke up. "...Dad?" "Hm?" Even his voice still held his calm tone, as his head raised up to look at the two of them. "What is... Aoi?" But that calm tone faded upon seeing Aoi's bloodshot eyes. Shutting the book, he dropped it, slowly stood up, walked over to the two, and bent down to his daughter's level. "Aoi..." He said gently, genuine concern in his tone. "Mom would never have wanted to see you like this. You know that, right?" "I know.." She murmured. "But I never expected Tereya baa-chan to die. She...she just never seemed the type..." "Anyone can die at any time." Taiki murmured. "But she did fight bravely until the very end. Wherever her reincarnated life is... I'm sure she's much better than she would've been here." With that, the man bent down even further, wrapping his arms around Aoi in a gentle hug. "For her sake... don't worry yourself to death over it." Aoi closed in her eyes in her father's embrace and his words soothed her fears. "Um...Tou-san...are you and Ahatake-jii mad at each other? He shot down Onee-chan's idea to look for you without even thinking it over." "He's just upset. He needs time to heal himself." Taiki replied calmly. "I'm sure he'll come to eventually. Once I get to him, maybe we'll be able to talk about it, all right?" At this time, Kyuui, out of curiosity, walked over and eyed the book Taiki had been reading. Aoi payed no attention to the book, but soaked up her fathers reassuring words and tone of voice like a sponge. "Heck, if we find 'im right now, maybe we can get it done and over with." Taiki opted, gently releasing his daughter. "Can ya take me to the old man?" "No need.." Ahatake voice sounded from behind them. "I followed these two.." The first startled person, of course, was Kyuui. Abruptly, she turned around in a yelp, hands raising up defensively until she finally saw that it was her grandfather. "Ojii!" She said, relieved as she lowered her hands. "You did come, after all!" Taiki remained silent, but he did allow himself to stand on his own two feet and face his father. "I didn't know you liked to stalk your own grandchildren." He said in dry humor. Ahatake scowled, his black eyes narrowing. "I'm not going to let them wander around alone, looking for a man who could have been halfway to the Seirietei for all we knew." "Now, now, Dad..." With gentle hands, Taiki pushed Aoi out of the way so that nothing would stand between father and son. "Why would I even bother doing something like that? You should know me by now." He tried his best to put on an innocent smile. "Can't say I do, bōya." Ahatake replied, crossing his arms and glaring at his son in a very hostile manner. A heavy sigh came from Taiki's lips, and he looked over at his two daughters. "Aoi, Kyuui... go back home. Granddad and I have some things to talk about." He instructed. "We'll get back home after we're done." Aoi grabbed Kyuui's hand. "Don't kill each other." She said. "Don't worry. We won't." As they disappeared from the area, Taiki turned his gaze once more to his father, raising his arms up non-chalantly. "Why are you insisting on giving me that glare now?" He questioned in a sly manner. "You and I both know that I was right. You never could win a good argument against me, Dad." "You may have been right, but Mido-chan was also right." Ahatake replied, a reptilian hiss in his voice. "Even if I had taken Tereya and ran, what would have stopped them from shooting of her? What would have stopped Tereya from breaking free and heading right back to the officers?" "Like I said before..." Taiki turned and started walking to the right of Ahatake, raising a finger to point at him. "Anything would've been better than what you did, and that's letting the adrenaline rush to your head. With all of the power you have, you could've crushed those soldiers, and yet you toyed with them just like a kid with a Cubix Puzzle. Furthermore, we both know that you're capable of forcing Mom into submission. There was no excuse for allowing Mom to die like that." Ahatake's hand twitched and his eyes seemed to grow, if anything, darker. "Yes, I am very capable of forcing Tereya into submission. I am capable of forcing you into submission as well." "You can't force me into anything, old man. I've too far outgrown you." Taiki taunted. Ahatake laughed. "You? Outgrown me? My old mentor'll be weak before you outgrow me." "Really? If that's true, then you'd accept the fact that Tereya's death was your fault. I shouldn't be talking down on you like this. If you've really outgrown me, then prove me wrong." Taiki stopped walking, spreading his arms out challengingly. "I dare you." "I'm not knocking the possibility that her death was my fault." Ahatake replied. "At the funeral you skipped out on, I contemplated that very possibility." Taiki lowered his arms, a skeptical expression on his face. But this time, he remained silent, intent on listening to his father. "I do think my love of battle got in the way of saving her. I went there to stop here and far from doing what I intended I joined in on the battle.." "Hmph. Ain't that the truth." Ahatake scowled, but said nothing. "Anyway, I guess that's all I need to say. Which brinsg me around to this." His black and yellow eyes shifted to the book Taiki had. "What book is that? And why are you reading it out in this rain?" "That's none of your business." Taiki replied coolly, tucking the book under his arm. "Plus, if you're capable of making a mistake like that, who's to say you won't do it again? You've apparently had to threaten me in this little argument, thanks to that overbearing temper of yours." Ahatake sighed. "Tell me what the book is." "I said it's none of your business, old man. Quit trying to avoid this." Ahatake sighed. "I'll find out eventually." He caught fire and began to fade from the foot up. "Anything you want to say before I go?" "Yeah.." WHAM! Without warning, Taiki's fist collided with his father's face, and the immense strength forced behind them blow sent him backwards into a tree. As a result, the tree fell over with a shuddering creak. "That was for what happened at the Injikis." He said, a false smile decorating his features. "Bye bye, now." Ahatake rubbed his face. "I swear he is dead when he gets home." He thought to himself as he faded completely. Once the man was away, Taiki untucked the book and inspected it for a minute. "I've got some planning to do..." He thought, tucking it once again under his arm and starting to walk off. "No point in clinging onto lives that are expendable at any second..." Home Ahatake reappeared in his own home, rubbing his face still. "I hate that child." "Granddad!" The man was immediately engulfed in a hug from the affectionate, silver-haired grandchild. "Welcome back!" She greeted, her head looking around every which way. "Where's Dad?" Ahatake chuckled. "He walked off a to cafe with that book under his arm. We reached a...peaceful conclusion to our discussion." However, Kyuui frowned. She lifted a finger towards the bruise mark on his jaw. "Then what's that?" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest. "I walked into a pole." Ahatake said. "I see knuckle marks!" "The pole has bumps on it." Kyuui groaned. "C'mon, Ojii. You can't lie to me, I'm his daughter, remember?" She insisted. "I still say I ran into a pole." Ahatake replied, his eyes shifting towards the ceiling as he walked away. "If you and Aoi intend to play, don't go to far out there. Last thing I need is to be making chicken soup." Kyuui huffed. "Whatever you say, Granddad." She muttered, folding her arms across her chest. But she walked away without further pressure. Aoi jumped behind her, throwing her arms around Kyuui. "So what do we do today anyway?" A blush spread across the silver-haired girl's face, and she raised a hand to scratch the side of her head. "I donno... maybe we can talk to Dad again, get him to show us what that book was about?" She suggested. "We have to find him again?" Aoi whined. "But it's raining out there. Let's go to the Injiki's." Kyuui shrugged, but only lightly due to the fact that her sister was on her shoulder. "All right... but, either way, we still have to go through the rain..." "Yeah, but at least our destination'll be a house." Aoi said cheerfully, grabbing her Zanpakuto, which she had conveniently reverted to its former umbrella form. Seeing she might need it, Kyuui followed her sister's lead and snatched up her own Zanpakuto, fastening it to her waist. "All right, I'm ready..." She announced, taking a place beside her sister in order for her to be under the umbrella immediately when it would be opened. "Let's go." Aoi opened the umbrella and pulled Kyuui close to her. "Let's go Onee-chan." She said sweetly, her mood considerably better than it had been. Smiling at the affectionate pull, Kyuui wrapped one arm around her sister's. But her tone was rather sarcastic. "That was what I just said!" She stated exasperatedly. "I expanded on it." She smiled as they walked out the door into the pouring rain and headed to the left. "Hope Injiki is nicer this time." "I hope the baby isn't sleeping again..." Kyuui muttered in agreement, looking around at the open street. "That would make Ryuka-san get defensive about it, which would waste our time..." "I doubt the kid is asleep." Aoi said, smiling. "Midoriko goes to spend so much time around him, the kid's probably playing with Haiiro right now." "Haiiro?" "Midoriko's kitty." "Oh!" Kyuui slapped a fist into her open palm. "I knew I heard it somewhere before! How come we never see it often, though?" "It slinks out of the house too often." Aoi explained. "I swear that cat is human enough." An amused smile came across the silver-haired girl's face. "Don't you mean Shinigami?" She asked, raising her free arm to gently poke her sister in the arm. "Eh, Homo Sapien then, take your pick." Aoi replied, smiling. "Close enough." The closed in on Injiki's house and Aoi knocked loudly. This time, Kyashi was the one who answered the door. "Hello?" She called out at first, not knowing who was there. However, her eyes immediately fell upon the two girls. "Oh, it's you, too! Come to see Kibou again? He's up, this time..." She greeted, a warm smile to emphasize. She stepped aside to allow the two to enter. Aoi entered first, closing her umbrella as she did so. "Is Midoriko here?" Kyashi nodded at her, eyes briefly drifting towards Kyuui as she followed her sister in. "I don't think I can get rid of her!" She joked, folding her arms across her chest. "Now that little Kibou's attracted her attention, too..." "Eh?" Aoi looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" Kyashi closed one eye in a rather sly manner. "Mido's taken an interest to little Kibou-chan, it seems." She answered. Aoi's eyes widened and the word "Shotacon." left her mouth. Promptly, it was met with a rough nudge, courtesy of Kyuui's elbow. "Ain't that the truth." Kyashi murmured, lowering and shaking her head slightly. "Sometimes, I wonder if she's just going after random people these days."